netherversefandomcom-20200213-history
NetherRealm Studios
NetherRealm Studios '''(abbreviated as '''NR in 2008) is an American video game developer based in Chicago, Illinois. The company was founded in 2000. The studio is led by industry veteran, and series co-creator, Ed Boon. The studio is named in reference to the Netherrealm, a recurring location in the Mortal Kombat series, and features recurring series character Scorpion in its logo. Ed Boon haved included fighting games of many years though also came be used game engine call Dark Matter 3D maded by Speed Phoenix Studios that was launch in 2006. Which which purchased assets in developer team as 2DX13 Productions in 2004 and Krypt Softworks will be launch in 2012. In 2015, recurring video game developer call Genisu Games that will be included shared universe and beign new game call Wrath of the Gods, a spiritual successor of God of the Arena, that what did. Planning horror game for Genisu Games in 2016 call Afro Immortal (similar Horror Brawl). If been 10 years when beginning launched after Midway Games filed for bankruptcy, will getting started new games above Votatoon, Injustice, WWE Immortals, YTP Madness and more off idea games of the NetherRealm Studios. Ed Boon started movie in the future, someplace in shared universe call "Kosmology", that maded right doing movies. The fighting video games of NetherRealm Studios, have shared universe though Mortal Kombat can be first movie of Kosmology. Those videogame universes are named "NetherVerse", "GenisuVerse", "DracoVerse" and "Aethranorioum", that was a more appropriate choice for the companies. Games Fighting * Afro Immortal * After School Brawlers * Avengeance * Bandai Namco vs. Blizzard * Battle Rhythm * BeastKnights * Bold Dracers: Shattered Dimensions * Brutal Fists * Clash of the Creatures * Clashing Heroes * Creepypasta the Fighters * Cyber Cataclysm * Death Sport * Dimension Clash * Element Blitz * Epic Blades * Fanteld Battlefield * Fighter's Island * FOX The Dark Regime * G-Dai Warrior * God's Game * God of the Arena * God of War X Hero of Egypt * Guardians of the Dark Era * Hardboiled Stories * Heavy Hitters * Horror Brawl * Injustice * Invictus * Jetix VS Sega * Lord of the Underground * Mortal Kombat * Mugen VS Sony: Fatal of Crisis * Mystical Wars * Nintendo X Cartoon Network * Primal Rage * Reign of Violence * Rumble Crisis * Samurai Jack: Epic Battles * Shin Tech * Shinobi no Michi * Shonen Jump: Rise of the Kaisodas * Sonic the Fighters 2 * Space Fighting Championship * Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers * Superpowered Catastrophe * Supreme Wrestling Syndicate * Terrordrome * The King's Epic Adventures X The Frollo Show * Top Strife * Votatoon * War Gods * Warriors of Armageddon * WWE Immortals * WWE VS. YouTube Poop * Xiaolin vs Avatar * Youth Beyond * YTP Madness Action/Adventure * Fate's Edge * I AM SLENDER * Jet Set Radio: Deep Future * Lego Ed, Edd n Eddy * Night of the Meteor * Prototype 3 * Sam and Max Lost Series * Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Sonic Adventure 3 * W.I.T.C.H.: Parasite Terror Shooter * Deadlock * Duke Nukem: Combat Evolved * Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse * Star Fox: Event Horizon * Warghost RPG * Babrikal-Hykugan * Mario & Luigi: The Star Chronicles * Marvel: Hero Unknown * Ratchet & Clank X Jak and Daxter Plaftformer/Puzzle * Crash and Spyro * Rayman: Toccata of Darkness * Rouge's Gallery * The Ed, Edd n Eddy Game Strategy * Majesty 3: New Ages of Kingdom * Rise and Glory of Ancient Empires * The Legend of Zelda: The Gerudo Wars MMO/Online * Friday the 13th: The Game * KND: C.A.T.A.C.L.Y.S.M. * Sony Legends * Xiaolin Online Crossover * DreamWorks Battle Royale * Hanna-Barbera Beyond * Jeff the Killer Vs Slenderman Other * Poker Night * Spore * Tom and Jerry: Fabulous Super Race * WarioWare, Inc.: Rival$! Cancelled There is cancelled about three fighting games list beign problem, one character and harder working, if seens will never beign released, these games are cancelled just liked other games in NetherRealm Studios. Though Ballad of Death haved enter Brutal Fists franchise can be deploying one character. * Ballad of Death * Drawn Together: The Videogame * PaRappa The Rocker * Rayman Raving Rabbids 4 (or not) * Star Fox Warriors * SuperBrawl * Warriors of Time Category:NetherRealm Studios